


Swimming and other such nuances.

by The_names_Malice



Series: The adventures of Hermione and Tom: Underworld edition [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_names_Malice/pseuds/The_names_Malice
Summary: The Styx generally isn't the best place to take a dip.





	Swimming and other such nuances.

Hermione was swimming. There nothing wrong with that statement per say, except that her choice of location leaves much to be desired.

She was actually swimming in the Styx. _What is wrong with my wife, you don’t swim in the Styx._

No one has ever swum in the Styx before, though he did have a nice vantage point to see her arse from, if he did say so himself, but that was beside the point, she was swimming in the Styx. 

Of all of the weird things he’s seen her do, this takes the cake.  


He’d actually seen people go insane from going into the river, it’s actually why he had the freakin’ boat after all.

  
“What are you doing?” Tom said loud enough for her to hear.

  
Startled Hermione turned around in the inky black water to see who had come upon her when she saw it was Tom she gave him a loving smile, _I’m the only one she looks at with that smile._

  
“Swimming, I would have thought that was obvious,” she replied teasingly.

  
“Yes, I see that but why are you swimming in the Styx of all places?” He asked baffled.

  
“Well dear husband, you don’t have anything else to swim in,” she replied cheekily, whilst grinning.

  
“We have plenty of hot springs.” He replied confusedly, _Why doesn’t she just use the hot springs? Like a normal person._

  
“Yes, but those are just that ‘hot’, I wanted to swim in something cold, and seeing as the Styx has the coldest water in the Underworld I decided to swim here,” she said it condescendingly as though he was a child, him? _a child, he was no child, he was the God of the Underworld._

  
“Alright, I’ll leave you to your swimming then,” as he said that he started walking away just before he got about three metres away, he turned around again to try and catch a look at her arse before leaving.


End file.
